And so the Story goes on
by Sirastar
Summary: Es ist die Fortsetzung zu "Wie schön kann doch die Schule sein" Auf vielfachen Wunsch erfahrt ihr nun, wie es mit Veggie und Kakarott nach ihrer Vereinigung weiter geht .


Autor: Sirastar/Sira-Chan

Disclaimer: Alle Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte!

Warnings: Lemon, Romanz, Dark

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Ich war ziemlich gerührt und überrascht über die vielen lieben Kommentare, die ich zu meiner FF „Wie schön kann, doch die Schule sein" bekommen habe und obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht vorhatte, schreibe ich auf vielfachen Wunsch eine Fortsetzung. Aber die Fortsetzung wird nicht mehr auf romantischer Basis sein wie die Ursprungsgeschichte, sie wird vollkommen eigenständig sein. In der ersten Geschichte steckte eine menge Zeit und viele verzweifelte Versuche, Situationen gut hinzubekommen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das mit diesem Sequel wiederholen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen.

Diesmal ist die Geschichte mehr aus Vegetas Sicht geschrieben .

Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte nun allen Komischreibern von Yaoi.de, FF.net und Animexx!

Lieben Dank an: Fake, Zari, Klingen Kerri, SonGoku-kun, Izumie, Orion, yaoi freak, Vegeta20, Miko, Selph, Doro, Ria, BabeFreezer, funny-akina, 150687 und IceT.

Ein besonderer Dank geht noch an: Arima (einer sehr guten Freundin und immer treuen Leserin .), Lavendel (ebenfalls eine liebe Komischreiberin und sie hat auch selbst tolle Yaoi FFs), Amunet (auch eine tolle Yaoi Autorin .), Bheal (ich kann nur sagen seht euch ihre Bilder an, absolut genial) und KokoroOkami (schreibt selbst tolle FFs und das Bild zu meiner FF ist absolut hinreisend .)

Vielen Dank Euch allen und ich wünsche nun Euch und allen anderen viel Spaß mit dem Sequel!

And so the Story goes on…

Sequel zu „Wie schön kann doch die Schule sein"

Kakarott & Vegeta

Hallo ich hoffe ihr kennt uns noch. Vor einiger Zeit haben wir euch ja erzählt, wie ich mit meiner großen Liebe Vegeta zusammengekommen bin. Wir sind nun schon seit drei Jahren glücklich zusammen und mussten gemeinsam schon einiges überstehen, denn auch wenn wir es gewünscht hätten, so waren gerade die ersten beiden Jahre ziemlich schwierig.

Was passiert ist, fragt ihr euch? Nun wir werden es euch erzählen!

_-Kakarott-_

Nach unserer Vereinigung verbrachten wir noch einen wunderschönen Abend in meiner Dachkammer. Am Nächsten morgen wurden wir zum Direktor beordert, da jeder, in der Schule Verbliebene, unsere Schreie vom Vortag gehört hatte.

Vegeta war anfangs ziemlich nervös, aber da ich ihm nur ruhe vermittelte entspannte er sich relativ schnell wieder. Ich muss mir heute noch das Lachen verkneifen, wenn ich an die Gesichter des Direktors und der Lehrerschaft denke, als sie uns sahen. Keiner hatte zuvor weißhaarige Saiyajins gesehen und nun sah man gleich zwei und dann waren diese auch noch vereinigt. Mein Vater richtet einige bittende Worte an den Direktor, aber die waren gar nicht nötig. Ich war ja praktisch in der Schule aufgewachsen und wusste das auch er es für gut heißen würde. Nach kurzer Rücksprache mit dem Kollegium erhielten wir sogar meine Dachkammer als gemeinsames Zimmer, was besonders zu Vegetas Erleichterung beitrug.

Das waren zu beginn sehr glückliche Tage und die restlichen Ferien verflogen wie nichts. Langsam kehrten die Schüler zurück in die Schule und wer immer Vegeta oder mich erblickte kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Meine Freunde freuten sich riesig für mich und hatten Vegeta auch ziemlich schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen, besonders mein Kumpel Piccolo nahm Vegeta herzlich auf. Er war einer der wenigen, die wussten, wie sehr ich in Vegeta verliebt war. Aber der ganze Sonnenschein wurde leider auch von einigen Schatten getrübt. Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht an die beiden Mädchen in Vegetas Stufe, Bulma und Chichi. Sie brachen in Tränen aus, als sie erfuhren das Ich mit Vegeta zusammen war. Sie schrien und wollten sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Sie warfen mir und besonders Vegeta die unverschämtesten Dinge an den Kopf, aber man sollte sich nicht mit jemandem anlegen, der so gute Rückendeckung hatte wie ich. Der Direktor rief sie zu sich! Ich weis zwar nicht, was er ihnen gesagt hat, aber gut war es sicher nicht, da sie mich seither nicht mehr angesehen haben. Es gab die unterschiedlichsten Meinungen in der Schule, die meisten waren fasziniert und wollten mehr über unsere Verbindung erfahren und andere kümmerten sich gar nicht darum. Bis auf die vielen Fragensteller verlief unser Leben ein halbes Jahr lang ohne besondere Schwierigkeiten.

Tagsüber waren Vegeta und ich durch unsere unterschiedlichen Klassenstufen getrennt, aber den Rest der Zeit waren wir zusammen, entweder in unserem Zimmer oder bei meinen Freunden. Auch unser Liebesleben hätte schöner nicht sein können. Durch das Band, das zwischen mir und Vegeta entstanden war, wusste jeder von uns, wann der andere bereit war oder wann wir es lieber lassen sollten. Meistens zog es Vegeta vor, sich von mir verwöhnen zu lassen, was ich natürlich ausgesprochen gerne tat, aber natürlich kam auch ich schon in den Genuss von Vegetas Verführungskünsten.

Ich erinnere mich noch gerne an den Abend, wo er mich zum ersten Mal von sich aus verführt hat. Der Tag war ganz normal verlaufen und ich freute mich schon sehr auf den Abend. Wir hatten mittags noch mit den anderen zusammengelernt und so fiebert ich der ruhigen Zeit entgegen, in der ich mit Vegeta wieder alleine war. Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten, gingen wir hinauf in, unsere Dachkammer. Es war ein ziemlich warmer Sommerabend und so, liefen wir dort meist nur in Boxershorts bekleidet umher. Mir gegenüber hatte Vegeta jegliche scheu abgelegt, lachte viel und malte mit mir zusammen. Er hatte wirklich ein herausragendes Talent, keines seiner Bilder misslang.

Nun ja an besagtem Abend war es ähnlich, ich lungerte etwas auf dem Sofa herum und Vegeta schwang den Pinsel. Ich war leicht eingedöst und wurde von einem sanften Kuss in meinem Nacken geweckt.

Vegetas wunderschöne, blaue Augen empfingen mich und ich konnte nur lächeln. Wieder senkte sich Vegeta sachte zu mir herab und fing mich in einem unheimlich zärtlichen Kuss ein. Ich spürte das Er mich wollte und bei Kami, ich wollte ihn auch. Ich fuhr sachte an seinen Armen hinauf und dabei krabbelte er langsam auf mich. Ich staunte immer wieder über seine Sanftheit, er brachte mir genau das entgegen, was er sich auch von mir wünschte und so waren unsere Vereinigungen immer etwas Besonderes. Keiner von uns war immer oben oder beherrschte immer das geschehen, wir wechselten. Wir waren uns ebenwürdig und genau das verband uns so tief.

Vegetas Küsse wanderten langsam tiefer auf meine Brust und von dort zu meinem Bauch. Sachte umkreiste er meinen Bauchnabel und stieß mit seiner Zunge immer wieder hinein. Er wusste genau, was mir gefiel, deshalb legte ich den Kopf zur Seite und gab ein leises Stöhnen von mir. Seine Finger waren auch nicht untätig geblieben und sie kannten inzwischen alle meine Schwachstellen. Heiß wanderte seine Zunge immer weiter, fast kaum spürbar schob er mir meine Shorts von den Beinen und küsste sanft die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel. Meine Hände wanderten indes in seine Haare und von dort in seinen Nacken. Ich wusste, wie sehr er es mochte, wenn ich ihn dort krautle und noch während er mich weiterhin so unglaublich verwöhnte hörte ich die schönste Musik in meinen Ohren. Sein schnurren!

_-Vegeta-_

Dieser Abend war wirklich für uns geschaffen und schon seit zwei Tagen hatte ich mein Verlangen nach Kakarott unterdrückt. Nun lag er da, dösend und nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, wer konnte diesem Anblick schon widerstehen. Ich jedenfalls nicht!

Lautlos pirschte ich mich heran und küsste meinen liebst wach, schnell wurde mir klar das Es ihm ebenso erging wie mir und so zögerte ich nicht lange und begann ihn zu verwöhnen, so wie er es sehr gerne hatte. War ich vor einiger Zeit noch Scheu und zurückhalten, so hatte Kakarott mich gewandelt, durch unseren Bund hatte ich mehr als nur volles Vertrauen zu ihm, ich war ein Teil von ihm und er von mir und niemand würde uns je wieder trennen können. Mir bedeutete das mehr, als ich jemals fähig wäre in Worte zu fassen.

Willig erwiderte er meine Berührungen und mir taten diese eben so gut wie ihm.

Mit gekonnten Bewegungen meiner Zunge wanderte ich von seiner Brust zu seinem Bauchnabel und von dort wieder tiefer. Sein keuchen, jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Vorsichtig verteilte ich kleine Küsse auf seine Oberschenkel und spürte seine Hand in meinen Nacken wandern, er hatte über kurz oder lang herausgefunden das Ich es besonders gerne mochte dort von ihm gekrault zu werden und so fing ich, automatisch an zu schnurren.

Ich war schon kurz davor mich zurück zu lehnen, aber ich wollte doch noch etwas anderes und das er es auch wollte bewies mir seine bereits stark erregte Männlichkeit. So, scharf machte ich meinen Liebling also, aber dann wollte ich ihn auch nicht länger warten lassen. Voll Freude ließ ich sein Glied in meinen Mund gleiten, leckte und saugte abwechselnd daran. Ich spürte deutlich, wie Kakarott immer angespannter wurde, heißer keuchte er meinen Namen, dabei warf er den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite. Als er kurz da vor zu kommen, ließ ich plötzlich von ihm ab.

_-Kakarott-_

Wieso hatte er aufgehört, Kami ich starb fast vor Erregung und er hatte aufgehört. Nur langsam begriff ich, das er mich so nicht zum Höhepunkt bringen wollte. Ich lag schwer atmend auf dem Sofa und öffnet langsam die Augen, um zu sehen, warum er mir keine Erlösung gewährt hatte. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen das Er über mich gekrabbelt kam. Sanft nahm er mein Glied wieder in seine Hand und führte es zu seinem Anus, dann setzte er sich langsam auf mich drauf. Ich konnte sehen und fühlen, wie sehr er das Eindringen genoss und mir erging es nicht anders, seine wunderbare Hitze brachte mich augenblicklich wieder auf Touren. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen, zuerst gab er den Rhythmus vor, aber dann wurde er langsamer, um auf mich zu warten, als ich das bemerkte, begann ich mich ebenfalls zu bewegen. Unsere Bewegungen passten genau aufeinander, so das keiner von uns alleine gefordert war. Mit verschleierten Augen beobachtet ich meinen wunderschönen Geliebten, wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel bei seinen Bewegungen anspannte und wieder entspannte. Behutsam strich ich über seinen Bauch bis hinauf zu seiner Brust, währenddessen keuchte und stöhnte er immer wieder meinen Namen. Mein Schweif wand sich unter mir hervor und schlang sich wie von selbst um Vegetas stolz, aufgerichtete Männlichkeit. Es gefiel ihm sichtlich, als mein flauschiges Anhängsel sein Glied so zu verwöhnen begann. Wir bewegten uns beide schneller, durch unsere enge drang ich immer tiefer in Vegeta ein und er wollte auch jedes bisschen von mir in sich aufnehmen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis unsere Bewegungen erneut schneller wurden und wir immer lauter und exstatischer aufstöhnten. Beide wurden wir immer heißer, immer schneller, bis ich mich aufbäumte und Vegeta förmlich umschlang. Ich zog ihn so eng wie möglich in meinen Schoss und drang dadurch unwahrscheinlich tief in ihn ein. Gleichzeitig stöhnten wir laut auf und ergaben uns einem erneuten, durch Mark und Bein gehenden Höhepunkt. Vegeta und ich blieben noch lange so umschlungen, hielten uns fest und spürten uns einfach nur, denn keiner von uns brauchte etwas zu sagen. Ich wusste genau, wie er fühlte und er wusste es von mir. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis wir uns langsam voneinander lösten. Gemeinsam gingen wir noch duschen und machten es uns dann in unserem gemeinsamen Bett gemütlich. Meist lag ich etwas schräg im Bett, da Vegeta es liebte, mit seinem Kopf auf meinem Bauch zu liegen. So konnte ich ihm im Bett auch immer gut im Nacken verwöhnen und wenn er dann ruhig und gemütlich schnurrte, war das für mich die schönste Musik, um einzuschlafen. Damals hätte ich nie gedacht, das Vegeta oder mir jemals wieder etwas Schlimmes widerfahren konnte, aber wie so oft belehrte uns das Leben schnell besser.

Nach diesem heißen Sommerabend vergingen noch einige sehr schöne Monate. Doch als ich am ersten Wintermorgen meine Augen aufschlug, hatte ich irgendwie eine üble Vorahnung. Vegeta hatte früher Unterrichtsbeginn gehabt als ich und sorgsam, wie er war, hatte er mir den Wecker gestellt mich aber nicht zu früh geweckt. Eigentlich war alles wie immer gewesen, er hatte mir Frühstück gemacht und mir sogar schon meine Sachen rausgelegt und dennoch irgendwas zwickte mich im Inneren.

Ich beschloss nicht weiter darauf zu achten und ging pünktlich zu meinem Unterricht.

_-Vegeta-_

Der erste Wintermorgen, ab nun würden Kakarott und ich wieder noch mehr Zeit drinnen und vor allem zusammen verbringen, dennoch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das dieser Winter mehr als nur Ruhe und Behaglichkeit mit sich bringen würde. Ich hatte Kakarott schlafen lassen und wie immer schon alles für ihn zurecht gemacht.

Während des Unterrichts vergaß ich das seltsame Gefühl schnell und Konzentrierte mich auf meine Arbeiten. In meiner 5 Stunde des Tages, ich hatte gerade Unterricht bei Bardock, als plötzlich der Sekretär des Direktors kam und bat mich mitzukommen.

Bardock nickte und ich folgte dem Sekretär zum Büro. Er führte mich nur bis zur Tür öffnete diese und bat mich dann einzutreten. Im dortigen Vorzimmer waren zwei weitere meiner Lehrer und da ich fast alle meiner Lehre mochte, nickte ihnen freundlich entgegen. Sie erwiderten diese Geste, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwie bedauernd und besorgt. Erneut verstärkte sich wieder das üble Gefühl in meinem Bauch und als ich dann das Hauptzimmer des Direktors erreichte, wäre ich am liebsten wieder davon gestürmt. In den beiden Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors saßen mein Vater und meine Schwester. Mir gefror fast das Blut in den Adern und ich wollte schon wieder gehen, aber da hatten mich die Augen des Direktors schon entdeckt und einen Augenblick ruhten auch die meines Vaters auf mir. Warum war er hier und wie überhaupt, er sollte doch noch im Gefängnis schmoren und warum war auch Paika hier, sie hasste mich ebenso, wie mein Vater mich hasste, warum waren sie also gekommen?

„Ah, Vegeta da bist du ja. Wie du siehst, habe ich dich holen lassen, weil du überraschend Besuch bekommen hast," sagte der Direktor förmlich. Durch Bardock und Kakarott wusste er, wie ich zu meiner angeblichen Familie stand. „Ich habe deinen Vater darüber informiert, was für ein herausragender Schüler du bist und ich gewähre ihm den Wunsch, alleine mit dir zu sprechen." Nein das durfte nicht sein, ich wollte nicht mit ihnen alleine sein, dachte ich, als sich der Direktor auch schon erhob und auf mich zukam. „Ich stelle Euch mein Büro zur Verfügung und bin kurz neben an", sagte er und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Gut er blieb in der Nähe, aber dennoch kroch in mir langsam eine Angst hoch, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen erhoben sich die beiden und kamen auf mich zu. Wie zwei Geier auf der Suche nach Aas schlichen sie um mich, musterten mich tief und eingehend.

„Das ist also aus dir geworden, ein Künstler und jetzt noch dazu mit weißen Haaren," durchschnitt die kalte Stimme meines Vaters die Luft. „Du hattest das Potenzial ein guter Krieger zu werden und was wirst du, ein verzogener Bengel der Bilder malt."

„Das war meine Entscheidung Vater, ich trainiere auch gerne, halte aber nichts vom Kampf." Erwiderte ich daraufhin.

„Na und mit Malen kann man keine Ehre erringen, es ist einfach nichts und du stammst aus einer Familie von Kriegern ab, da gehört sich so was nicht."

„Aber es gehört sich seine Kinder halb tot zu prügeln," warf ich ihm darauf hin entgegen.

„Das Argument zählt nicht Vegeta, mich hat Vater nie geschlagen, also las das aus dem Spiel," fauchte mich meine Schwester an. Ich funkelte Sie daraufhin böse an. „Du hast ja auch immer nach seiner Pfeife getanzt Paika, immer die kämpferische gehorsame Tochter. Ich bin nicht so wie du oder er und ich will es auch nicht sein. Ihr seht mich doch gar nicht als Teil eurer Familie, also warum last ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe."

Ich drehte meinem Vater gerade den Rücken zu, um zu gehen, als mich Paika blitzartig am Schweif packte und nach hinten riss. Ich knallte gegen meinen Vater, welcher mich in einem brutalen Griff umfing und mich scheinbar so schnell nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

„Sei mal nicht so unfreundlich Vegeta, ich habe nur drei Tage Freigang vom Gefängnis und wollte eben mal nach meinem besserwisserischem Nachwuchs sehen."

Ich schluckte unmerklich und spürte erschrocken, wie er mir über den Kopf streichelte. „Interessant wie die sich verfärbt haben, du musst ja wirklich jemanden gefunden haben den du liebst, schade nur das Es nicht von Dauer sein wird. Du wirst diese Schule nämlich verlassen und endlich den Weg eines Kriegers einschlagen," er drückte immer fester zu. „Und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss, ist mir jedes Mittel Recht."

Er drückte immer weiter zu und ich bekam schon fast keine Luft mehr, ich war viel zu erstarrt um mich in irgendeiner Art wehren zu können, dabei hatte Kakarott mir doch allerhand Tricks beigebracht und dann kam mir der rettende Gedanke.

/Koi … hilf mir/ rief ich über unseren telepathischen Link aus und keine Sekunde später spürte ich, wie sich Kakarotts Aura mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näherte. Gerade wollte mein Vater mich wohl zur Bewusstlosigkeit bringen, als die Tür in hohem Bogen aufflog und Kakarott hereingeschossen kam. Ich hörte nur noch ein tiefes, gefährliches Knurren und dann verließ mich, der Druck den mein Vater auf mich ausübte und ich fand mich auf Kakarotts Armen wieder.

_-Kakarott-_

Das ungute Gefühl an diesem Morgen hatte mich auch in den Unterrichtsstunden nicht losgelassen. Ich konnte dem Lehrer nicht so recht folgen, sondern versuchte irgendwie herauszufinden, was mich so beunruhigte. Dann geschah es, ich wollte gerade einen weiteren Strich auf meinem Blatt machen, als ich Geta in meinem Kopf hörte: /Koi … hilf mir/

vernahm ich seinen telepathischen Hilferuf und ich brauchte keine Sekunde um zu Entscheiden, was ich machte. Augenblicklich sprang ich auf und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sofort suchte ich Vegetas Aura, ich wunderte mich schon, warum er im Büro des Direktors war, aber das hielt mich nicht auf. Ich schoss durch den Vorraum, zu meiner Überraschung am Direktor vorbei und trat die Tür ohne zu zögern auf.

Da stand der Mann, der meinen Geliebten so viel Leid angetan hatte und er hatte Vegeta in einem Würgegriff. Das Mädchen nicht beachtend sah ich rot und stürmte auf den Mann zu, ein böser Blick und ein gut gezielter Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, veranlassten ihn nicht nur dazu Vegeta loszulassen, sondern er beförderte ihn auch über den schweren Holzschreibtisch des Direktors. Schützend schloss ich Vegeta in meine Arme und ich spürte seine Angst. Er hatte Angst vor seinem Vater und ich konnte ihn verstehen, dieser Mann hatte ihm so viel Leid beigebracht und scheinbar wollte er das immer noch. Er richtete sich gerade wieder auf und wollte schon auf mich losgehen, als der Direktor dazwischen ging.

„Erklären Sie mir was das soll, ich habe Ihnen gestattet mit Vegeta zu sprechen, nicht ihn zu verletzten!"

„Das ist mir egal, ich bin sein Vater und habe das Recht meinen Sohn zu disziplinieren."

„Sie haben keine Rechte, sie haben Freigang aus dem Gefängnis und sollten sich schämen ihrem Sohn so was anzutun."

„Und sie sollten sich nicht so aufspielen, ich bin sein Vater und ob Gefängnis oder nicht ich kann mich einmischen, dass ist jedem Elternteil bei seinen Kindern gestattet."  
Ich hörte der Diskussion zwischen Vegetas Vater und dem Direktor eine Weile lange zu, aber wirklich wahrnahm ich sie nicht. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf Vegeta, wieder ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben. Er stand mittlerweile wieder auf eigenen Füssen, hielt sich aber immer noch an mich gedrückt und ich hatte schützend meine Arme und meinen Schweif um ihn geschlungen.

„Als sein Vater, nehme ich ihn offiziell von der Schule und da er noch keine 25 ist, können Sie auch nichts dagegen tun," hörte ich plötzlich Vegetas Vater triumphierend lachen und mir schnürte es fast das Herz zu. Erst mit 25 galt man bei uns Saiyajins als komplett erwachsen, bis dahin hatten die Eltern immer noch gewisse Befugnisse im Leben ihrer Kinder. Vegeta war erstarrt und ich wollte gerade zu einem bissigen Kommentar ansetzten, als ich von einer anderen ruhigen Stimme unterbrochen wurde. „Ich als Vegetas Hintau erlaube aber nicht das Sie ihn so einfach von der Schule nehmen."

„Was, was soll das heißen Sie wären sein Hintau." Fuhr Vegeta Senior, meinen Vater an, der sich soeben eingemischt hatte und ich war überglücklich darüber, denn er hatte Recht. Er hatte Vegeta offiziell in unsere Familie aufgenommen und da Vegeta mein Geliebter war, wurde mein Vater zu seinem Hintau, was so viel wie ein Schwiegervater und auf Vegeta-Sai war der Status des Hintaus mit dem, des Vaters gleichzusetzen.

„Ganz einfach, Vegeta und mein Sohn Kakarott sind ein paar und da ihr mehr unrühmlich aufgefallen seit und eure Zeit hinter Gittern verbringt, habe ich Vegeta offiziell in meine Familie aufgenommen und da er nicht mehr weit von seinem 25. Geburtstag entfernt ist, hat er das Recht zu entscheiden ob er bei euch oder bei uns bleiben will und ich denke Vegetas Entscheidung dürfte hier, mit Sicherheit gegen euch ausfallen."

Ich lächelte und war meinem Vater zu tiefst dankbar. Die Wut im Gesicht von Vegeta Senior konnte man nicht nur sehen sondern auch hören, da er riesig zu fluchen begann. Vegetas Schwester, die ich an diesem Tag auch das erste Mal sah, schien das Ganze kalt zu lassen. Sie stand an der Seite und beobachtete abwechselnd ihren Vater und dann auch mich und Vegeta. Instinktiv wandte ich mich mit Vegeta zur Seite, um ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Nur langsam beruhigte sich Vegeta und ich spürte auch warum. Diese Begegnung hatte viele alte Wunden in ihm wieder aufgerissen. Mir tat es in der Seele weh ihn so zu sehen, ich hatte Angst das Er sich nun wieder zurückziehen würde, jetzt wo wir gerade so eine schöne Beziehung hatten.

Der Direktor kam auf mich zu und riet mir, mit Vegeta den Raum zu verlassen er und mein Vater würden die Sache schon klären. Als ich den Vorraum verließ, warteten draußen schon unsere Freunde und so wie sie waren nahmen sie mich und Vegeta schützend in ihre Mitte. Gemeinsam gingen wir auf den Hof und hinaus in den Schülergarten. Der Unterricht schien für heute wohl beendet zu sein, da ich fast sämtliche Schüler auf dem Hof und im Garten sah. Vegetas Lieblingsplatz war unter einer Weide am Teich und genau dort ließen wir uns gemeinsam nieder. Krellin, Tales, Broli und Piccolo versuchten uns aufzuheitern und durch einen Fehltritt von Krellin, was eine Landung im Teich zur Folge hatte, lockerte sich auch Vegetas Stimmung wieder auf. Er saß zwischen meinen Beinen, seinen Rücken an meinen Bauch gelehnt. Ich hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt und freute mich, als er wieder grinste. Am späten Nachmittag zogen dunkle Wolken auf und so gingen wir wieder hinein. Piccolo brachte uns noch nach oben und dort war ich dann wieder ganz für Vegeta da. Er verkroch sich ins Bett und ich konnte ihn verstehen. Solch eine Angst und Kälte wie vorhin, wollte ich nie wieder in ihm spüren, also setzte ich Wasser auf und brühte einen von Vegetas Lieblings Tees auf. Mit einer Kanne voll heißem Tee ging ich dann schließlich zum Bett und goss ihm eine Tasse ein. Er nahm sie dankend entgegen und als ich dann zu ihm aufs Bett gekommen war, lehnte er sich schutzsuchend an mich. Ich legte sanft die Arme um ihn und gab ihm das, was er im Moment am meisten brauchte, Nähe, Liebe und Schutz. Zusätzlich zog ich die Decke über uns und kuschelte mich richtig mit ihm ein, was ihm sichtlich gefiel. Mit der heißen Tasse Tee in seiner Hand lehnte er eng an mir und entspannte sich langsam wieder. Plötzlich klopfte es leise und Vegeta zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen, aber da ich ruhig blieb beruhigte er sich auch wieder.

„Herein," sagte ich leise und beobachtet, wie mein Vater das Zimmer betrat. Er kam zum Bett herüber und setzte sich an Fußende.

„Alles klar bei Euch?" Fragte er vorsichtig und ich, nickte, Vegeta hielt sich zurück, da bemerkte ich einen Striemen auf der Stirn meines Vaters.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte ich, doch er winkte ab. „Vegetas Vater ist mir etwas zu nahe getreten, ich habe zugelassen das Er mich mit seiner Faust streift, das war für den Direktor Befähigung genug ihn des Schulgeländes zu verweisen. Kommt er wieder her, macht er sich strafbar und da er ja nur auf Freigang ist, würde das nur zu seiner Haftverlängerung beitragen."

Ich musterte meinen Vater noch einen Augenblick wusste aber gleich auch das Er recht hatte, dann wandte er sich an Vegeta.

„Er kann dir nichts tun Vegeta, ich bin dein Hintau und deine Entscheidung zählt."

_-Vegeta-_

Warum konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden, Gott wie ich ihn hasste. Selbst jetzt noch wollte er mir das Leben schwer machen. Ich war so unendlich erleichtert, als Kakarott mich vor den Blicken meiner Schwester schützte und als Bardock sich eingemischt hatte. Er mein Hintau und ich würde tausend Mal ihn wählen, niemals meinen eigentlichen Vater, vorher würde ich die Flucht ergreifen. Dem Direktor ebenfalls sehr dankbar verließ ich mit Kakarott das Büro und wurde mit ihm von unseren Freunden in Empfang genommen. Trotz des kalten Tages, gingen wir hinaus in den Garten zu meinem Lieblingsplatz. Piccolo und die  anderen scherzten fiel, zu meinem Bedauern konnte ich aber erst grinsen als Krellin zu hastig aufstand dadurch nach hinten trat und einem lauten Platscher im Wasser landete.

Als wir nach diesen ruhigen Stunden unter Freunden in unser Zimmer zurückkehrten, verkroch ich mich ins Bett. Mir war kalt und ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl. Kakarott kochte mir eine Kanne meine Lieblingstees und kam dann damit zu Bett. Als er dann ebenfalls aufs Bett gekrochen war, konnte ich mich an ihn schmiegen und danach ging es mir schon wesentlich besser.

Es klopft und ich ließ beinahe die Tasse fallen, aber Kakarotts ruhe, gab mir sofort Entwarnung und ich beobachtete, wie Bardock hereinkam. Ich lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen Bardock und Kakarott und drückte mich unbewusst näher an meinen Koi. Auch als Bardock mich fragte, meine Entscheidung war klar: „Ihr seit meine Entscheidung! Kakarott und du Bardock ihr seit meine Familie," sagte ich mit relativ fester Stimme und Bardock nickte zufrieden. „Wir sind immer für dich da Vegeta," meinte Kakarott und gab mir einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. Zufrieden und beruhigt lehnte ich mich an ihn und genoss die Ruhe. Die Monate waren so schön gewesen und so sollte es auch bleiben, niemals würde ich zu meinem Vater zurückkehren.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ruhig, mein Vater hatte Verbot für die Schule bekommen und musste mittlerweile auch wieder zurück ins Gefängnis. Die Weihnachtsferien nährten sich wieder und ich freute mich auf die ruhigen Tage mit Kakarott. Wir verabschiedeten uns zusammen von unseren Freunden und beobachteten, wie die Schule sich wieder leerte. Abends kamen wir zum Essen herunter, verbrachten aber die meiste Zeit oben in unserer gemütlichen Dachkammer. Am dritten Morgen der Ferien kam der erste Schnee und Kakarott wusste, wie gerne ich solches Winterwetter mochte, also machten wir am Mittag einen langen Spaziergang durch die verschneite Landschaft. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl und bemerkte deshalb nicht die dunkeln Wolken, die sich erneut über Kakarott und mir zusammenbrauten, denn wir wurden an diesem Tag beobachtet und dieser Beobachter war uns nicht wohlgesonnen.

Am gleichen Nachmittag, war Kakarott unten bei den Lehrern und weil es mir zu langweilig war, stromerte ich ein wenig durch die leere Schule.

Ich lief gerade durch eine der vielen Galerien, als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich ruckartig herum und sah noch einen Schatten an der Tür verschwinden. Sofort setzte ich diesem nach und lief in den Flur, da das Licht dort aber ziemlich schwach war, konnte ich nur einen langen Mantel um die nächste Ecke verschwinden sehen. Mein Instinkt rief mich zur Vorsicht, also näherte ich mich schnell, aber lautlos der Ecke. Ich spähte herum und konnte die Gestalt, welche komplett in einen langen Mantel gehüllt war, am Ende des Ganges sehen. Einen Augenblick verharrte diese noch und verschwand dann um eine neuerliche Biegung. Wieder folgte ich und als im nächsten Gang die Gestalt nicht zu sehen war, trat ich vorsichtig hervor. Suchend wanderte mein Blick herum und gerade, als ich die Gestalt in einer Nische entdeckte, ließ mich auch schon ein stechender Schmerz im rechten Arm zusammenzucken.

Ich griff an die entsprechende Stelle und zog einen kleinen Pfeil heraus und gerade als ich meinen Blick wieder der Gestalt zuwandte, verschwamm schon alles vor meinen Augen. Ich wollte mich noch zurückziehen und lief taumelnd in den anderen Gang zurück, doch ich war kaum in der Hälfte, als ich einen weiteren Stich im Rücken wahrnahm. Ich brach an Ort und Stelle zusammen und bekam gerade noch mit, wie ich angehoben und unter den Mantel der Gestalt gezogen wurde, dann wurde alles Schwarz um mich.

_-Kakarott-_

Suchend und voll Unruhe lief ich durch die Schule. Heute Morgen war ich noch mit Vegeta im Schnee spazieren gewesen und nun spürte ich seine Nähe nicht mehr. Ich war gerade bei einem Treffen der Lehrkräfte um über zukünftige Neuerungen der Schule informiert zu sein, als plötzlich Vegetas Aura erlosch. Mein Vater hatte meine besorgte Miene sofort bemerkt und schickte mich los, aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Ich lief zu dem Teil der Schule, wo ich ihn als Letztes gespürt hatte aber er war nicht da. In einem dunkleren Gang fand ich einen kleinen Pfeil, aber keine Spur von Vegeta. Ich rannte sofort zu meinem Vater und den Lehrern zurück und nach kurzer Rücksprache waren wir schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Vegeta entführt worden war. Meine Unruhe steigerte sich noch zusätzlich, weil ich ihn nicht fühlen, normalerweise konnte ich ihn immer spüren, selbst wenn er schlief, aber jetzt nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie aber er war vollkommen von mir abgeschirmt. Der Direktor alarmierte sofort die Garde, aber auch die fanden keine Spur, als sie das Gelände rund um die Schule absuchte. Ich selbst fühlte mich schlecht, ich wusste genau das Vegeta etwas passiert war, aber nicht was. Tot war er nicht, dann würde ich selbst nämlich nicht mehr lange leben, das war mir, unserer Verbindung wegen schon lange klar geworden, aber wie konnte man ihn komplett vor mir abschirmen?

_-Vegeta-_

Ich kam langsam wieder zu mir, egal, was mir da injiziert worden war, es hatte nachhaltige Wirkungen und mir war zum Erbrechen übel. Als ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen begann sich erneut alles um mich zu drehen und irgendwas übte einen unangenehmen Druck auf meinen Hals aus. Vorsichtig tastete ich danach und stellte fest das mir jemand eine Art Halsband angelegt hatte, ich wusste nicht aus was es bestand, aber ich fühlte mich unheimlich schwach, ich hatte kaum die Kraft aufzustehen und sank deshalb zurück auf den Boden.

„Sie dich nur an," lachte plötzlich eine mir bekannte Stimme. Erschrocken setzte ich mich soweit es ging wieder auf und blickte mich um, aber es war zu dunkel so das Ich nichts erkennen konnte. Doch als hätte jemand meine Gedanken gelesen ging plötzlich ein diffuses Licht an und ich konnte nach und nach alles erkennen. Dann fiel mir fast die Kinnlade runter, während ich wie ein Hund mit einer seltsam aussehenden Kette an der Wand angekettet war, saß vor mir meine Schwester und grinst mich an.

„Du siehst überrascht aus," meinte Sie plötzlich und ich knurrte.

„Ach, Brüderchen sei nicht so ungehalten, du wirst es nämlich eine ganz Zeit bei mir aushalten müssen."  
„Was soll das Paika, was willst du noch von mir?" Fuhr ich Sie an, erntete dafür aber nur ein Grinsen.

„Sei mal lieber nicht so frech, es ist deine Schuld das Ich alleine bin, Vater ist im Gefängnis und warum, wegen dir Nichtsnutz. Aber trotz allem bist du mein Bruder und du hast dem Wunsch unseres Vaters folge zu leisten, deswegen habe ich dich aus der Schule geholt und du wirst auch nie mehr dahin zurückkehren."

In mir baute sich eine enorme Wut auf als ich das hörte und trotz der Ketten wollte ich auf sie losgehen. Wieder lachte Sie nur. „Ja, werd nur wütend, dadurch entsteht Kraft und die braucht ein Krieger und so gefällst du mir auch schon besser."

Was so gefiel ich ihr, fing Paika jetzt etwa an zu spinnen? Was sollte das alles?

Ich sah sie nur verwirrt an und trat etwas von ihr zurück um den Zug der Ketten zu verringern und da viel mir auf das ihr Blick ganz anders war als Früher.

Probeweise zog ich erneut an der Kette, ich wollte hier weg, das war mein einziger Gedanke.

„Die Ketten und das Halsband sind aus einem Material, was deine Kraft und deine Aura praktisch auf null bringt, mit anderen Worten du bist schwächer als ein Kleinkind," hörte ich die Stimme meiner Schwester gefährlich nah an meinem Ohr und als ich mich ihr zuwandte, war ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Was willst du?" Fragte ich und musste aufpassen, mich dabei nicht zu verschlucken.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen Vegeta und obwohl du kein Krieger bist hast du einen sehr schönen Körper und du hast dich, was das Äußerliche betrifft hervorragend entwickelt," schwärmte sie und mir wurde immer schlechter. Sie näherte sich ein weiteres Stück und ich wich zurück, bis ich die Wand im Rücken hatte. Das brachte Paika nur zum Lachen und als sie wieder ganz nah an mir war strich sie mir durch die Haare. Ihre andere Hand wanderte zu meinem Schweif, den ich eng um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

„Diese Färbung ist interessant, ich hätte nicht gedacht das Es tatsächlich mal Saiyajins geben wird die, die Legende von Tiranie erfüllen. Deine Haare und dein Schweif fühlen sich so sanft an, weicher als die anderer Saiyajins," meinte sie leise und begann meinen Schweif zu massieren. Mir stockte der Atem.

„Nimm deine Finger weg," schrie ich Paika an, aber sie reagierte gar nicht darauf, im Gegenteil, sie trat mir die plötzlich die Beine weg so das Ich hart auf den Boden schlug. Ich konnte noch gar nicht reagieren, da war sie halb über mich gebeugt und hatte erneut meinen Schweif in ihren Fängen. Auch registrierte ich ihre zweite Hand, die nun in meinem Schritt ruhte und ich erkannte zu tiefst entsetzt, was sie wollte.

„Ich bin dein Bruder," fuhr ich Sie erneut an und wollte sie von mir stoßen, aber das schien sie nicht weiter zu kümmern, denn sie strich in voller Länge durch meinen Schweif und brachte mich damit zum Erzittern.

„Du bist wunderschön Vegeta," säuselte Sie und noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, küsste sie mich. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich lag hier hilflos, kraftlos und wurde von meiner eigenen Schwester geküsst, das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Verzweifelt versuchte ich irgendwie Kakarotts Aura aufzuspüren, aber es gelang mir nicht, denn mir fehlte schlicht und einfach die Kraft dazu. Ich versuchte mich ihrem Kuss zu entziehen, aber je stärker ich mich wehrte desto aggressiver ging Paika vor. Sie verschaffte sich mit Gewalt Einlass in meinen Mund und erforschte grob meine Mundhöhle. All meine Versuche sie zurückzudrängen scheiterten und mir wurde immer klarer, wie hilflos ich wirklich war. Angst baute sich erneut in mir auf und wenn ich nicht Paikas Zunge im Mund gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich wohl nur geschrien. Meine Augen begannen zu brennen, als sie auch noch begann, ihre Hand in meinem Schritt zu bewegen. Ich wollte das nicht, um Kamis Willen mit meiner eigenen Schwester. Ich spürte, wie sich eine ungeheure Übelkeit in mir aufbaute, aber zu meiner Überraschung und zu Paikas Unmut reagiert mein bestes Stück nicht auf ihre Berührungen. Mit einem eiskalten Blick richtete Sie sich letztendlich auf und sah abschätzend auf mich herab. Selbst überrascht erwiderte ich ihren Blick einfach, aber das führte dazu das Sie mir regelrecht wütend meine Hose von den Beinen riss. Genauso ging sie mit meinem Hemd vor und somit lag ich schließlich nackt vor Ihr. Wieder legte sie sich über mich, küsst meinen Hals und wieder spürte ich nur Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen.

„Was ist mit dir los, bist du impotent oder was?" Schrie mich Paika plötzlich an. Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen sah in ihr, vor Zorn bebendes Gesicht.

Ich war selbst überrascht, wenn Kakarott mich auf die Art berührte, war eine Reaktion meines Körpers sofort ersichtlich, aber die Berührungen ließen meinen Körper vollkommen kalt. „Scheinbar beschützt dich der Bund zu deinem Liebsten. Mist das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, aber es gibt sicher Mittel und Wege dich auch so weit zu kriegen, das ich dich haben kann." Bei diesen gezischten Worten lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Paika stand dann auf und ließ mich alleine zurück, nackt und angekettet.

_-Kakarott-_

Ich wurde langsam verrückt. Zwei Wochen war es her seit Vegeta verschwunden war und es gab immer noch nicht die geringste Spur von ihm. Bald waren auch die Ferien vorbei und alle würden zurückkehren, was würde geschehen, wenn die Schule wieder mit Schülern gefüllt war. Wie würden unsere Freunde reagieren oder die anderen, wie sollte ich noch an irgendeinem Unterricht teilnehmen? Entmutigt und traurig vor Sorge zog ich mich in unsere Dachkammer zurück. Dort angekommen bemerkte ich sofort einen mir sehr bekannten Geruch. Blut, das war Blut und nicht irgendein Blut es war das von Vegeta. Aufgeschreckt sah ich mich um, aber ich fand nicht wie erwartet meinen liebsten sondern eine kleine Schachtel die mit roten Flecken übersäht war. Die Flecken waren eindeutig Blut von Vegeta und mir krampfte es das Herz zusammen ausgerechnet so etwas finden zu müssen. Vorsichtig fast ängstlich öffnete ich die Schachtel und fand darin einen kleinen Holowürfel. Offenbar wollte mir irgendjemand eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Ich legte die Schachtel beiseite und stellte den Holowürfel auf den Tisch. Ich war unschlüssig, ich hatte Angst erfahren zu müssen das Vegeta schwer verletzt oder sogar tot sei, aber durch unsere tiefe Verbindung konnte ich wenigstens den tot ausschließen. Mein Vater hatte mir nämlich erzählt das zwei Saiyajins die so eng miteinander verbunden waren Gefährten für die Ewigkeit waren. Lebt der eine lebt auch der Andere, stirbt der eine so stirbt auch der Andere und da ich noch am Leben war, konnte ich zumindest sicher sein, dass Vegeta es auch war. Aber ich wollte nicht alleine sein, also lief ich kurz nach unten und bat meinen Vater zu mir. Er folgte mir ohne Frage und wirkte genauso besorgt wie ich, als ich ihm die blutbefleckte Schachtel zeigte. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Zögerns aktivierte ich den Holowürfel und sofort baute sich das Bild einer Gestalt in Umhang vor uns auf. Ich versuchte unter die lange Kapuze zu sehen, aber es war nicht möglich zu erkennen, wer dort vor uns simuliert wurde. „Wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, ist Vegeta vollkommen von dir abgeschirmt. Er befindet sich bei mir und so wird es auch bleiben," begann die Gestalt und ihre Stimme war dabei verzerrt so das man nicht hören konnte, ob es sich hierbei um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. „Vegeta ist dorthin zurückgekehrt, wo er hin gehört. Er stammt aus einer langen Ahnenreihe von Kriegern ab und wird nun auch diesen Weg beschreiten. Er wird nicht nur von dir geliebt Kakarott und wenn du willst das Er am Leben bleibt dann such nicht nach ihm oder du wirst beim nächsten Mal mehr als nur sein Blut an einer Nachricht vorfinden."

Dann begann die Gestalt zu lachen und trat zur Seite. Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, hinter ihr hing mein Geliebter. Er war mit Ketten an, Hals, Armen und Beinen angebunden, sein Körper zerschunden und seine Haare grau vor Staub. Er blickte zwar in Richtung des Gerätes, womit die Nachricht aufgezeichnet worden war, aber seine Augen waren leer. Aus Reflex griff ich nach vorn und wollte ihn berühren aber da löste sich das Hologramm auf und der Würfel deaktivierte sich.

„Nein," flüsterte ich und ging in die Knie. Mein Vater war sofort an meiner Seite und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, mein Vegeta, mein Geliebter. Ich hatte geschworen ihn zu beschützen und dann musste so etwas passieren.

_-Vegeta-_

Paika kam immer wieder zu mir, aber egal was sie anstellte sie schaffte es nicht, dass mein Körper auf sie reagiert. Da es immer dunkel in der Kammer oder dem Kerker war, wusste ich weder ob es draußen hell oder dunkel war, ich wusste nicht mal, wie lange ich schon da unten war, nur eines wusste ich sicher. Ich hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, wollte weg, zurück in die Schule zu Bardock und den Lehrern, zurück in die Arme von Kakarott. Durch Paikas andauernde Versuche mich zu nehmen und ihre ständigen Wutausbrüche, hatte ich einiges abgekommen. Viele Schnittwunden und Kratzer zogen sich über meinen Körper. Einige verheilten wieder ganz gut, aber die tieferen Wunden entzündeten sich und sorgten dafür das Ich mich immer elender fühlte. Ich hing nur noch in meinen Fesseln, unfähig etwas an meiner Lage zu ändern. War meine Schwester nicht da, weinte ich, ich weinte aus Hass und aus Wut. Wut darüber das Ich so hilflos war und meine Schwester hasste ich, weil sie genau wie mein Vater war  und mir das alles antat.

Irgendwann kam Paika wieder in dem riesigen Umhang nach unten. Auf einem Tisch in der Kammer baute sie eine Aufnahme Gerät auf. Dann wandte Sie sich kurz an mich: „Wenn ich auch nur einen Ton von dir höre Vegeta, dann hast du die längste Zeit einen Schwanz gehabt."

Ich verbiss mir einen Kommentar, aber als ich hörte, dass die Aufnahme für Kakarott war und was sie ihm sagte, war ich kurz davor loszuschreien, aber ich wagte es nicht. War ich wirklich so Feige? Scheinbar ja, ich hatte nicht mal den Mumm meiner Schwester das an den Kopf zu werfen, was durch meine Gedanken ging. Nachdem die Aufnahme beendet war, legte sie den Mantel ab und verpackte den Holowürfel in einen Umschlag und schlenderte dann auf mich zu. Ich spürte schon das Sie nichts Gutes im Schilde führte und wurde prompt in meinen Gedanken bestätigt, als sie mir einen weiteren Schnitt im Arm zufügte. Das Blut aus der Wunde spritzte sie auf die Schachtel.

„Für deinen Liebsten," meinte Paika noch kühl und verschwand dann. Immer wenn sie weg war, versuchte ich mich aus meinen Fesseln zu befreien, aber gelingen wollte es mir nicht. So auch diesmal ich versuchte die Fesseln an meinen Handgelenken etwas zu lockern, aber sie schnitten mir nur weiter ins Fleisch und erneut ran Blut über meine Arme. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis Paika wieder kam und der Ausdruck, den sie im Gesicht hatte, der gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Wie schon die vielen Male zuvor trat sie an mich heran und streichelte mir über die Brust. „Ich habe etwas Schönes mitgebracht Vegeta, das wird dich endlich mal auf Touren bringen. Dein Geist mag durch die Verbindung zu Kakarott geschützt sein, aber glaub mir es gibt verschieden Mittel um einen Körper gefügig zu machen," begann sie einen einem ungewöhnlich ruhigen Ton und zeigte mir zu Bestätigung ihrer Worte eine Spritze.

„In dieser Spritze befindet sich ein Aphrodisiakum und zwar nicht irgendeines, es wurde von einer Freundin von mir angefertigt und ist das stärkste, was auf dem ganzen Planeten zu finden ist."

Mir drehte sich der Magen um, sie hatte ihren irrsinnigen Plan mich zu bekommen, also wirklich noch nicht aufgegeben und die Kälte ihrer Stimme ließ mich noch zusätzlich erzittern. Paika gab mir auch gar keine Gelegenheit irgendwas zu erwidern und rammte mir, stattdessen diese widerwärtig Spritze in den Hals. Fast sofort breitete sich an der Stelle ein fürchterliches Brennen aus, was meinen Hals hinauf und auch hinunter wanderte. Um den Schmerz zu entkommen, wollte ich mich abwenden, aber das verursachte nur noch mehr Schmerzen, da Paika die Spritze erst zurückzog, als sie mir den vollen Inhalt injiziert hatte. Ich fing an zu keuchen, denn das Brennen durchzog schnell meinen ganzen Körper, keiner meiner Muskeln wurde verschont und mir wurde heiß, unendlich heiß. „Na endlich,"  holte mich Paikas Stimme plötzlich zurück in die Wirklichkeit und im gleichen Moment sank ich ganz auf den Boden, weil Paika meine Fesseln gelöst hatte.

Das Halsband unterdrückte auch weiterhin meine Kraft, aber selbst ohne wäre ich wohl kaum fähig gewesen zu entkommen. Auf allen Vieren saß ich auf dem Boden und versuchte mein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, als sich Paika hinter mich kniete, die Hände um meine Brust legte und mich hochzog so das Ich nur auf meinen Knien war.

„Du bist so schön Vegeta," säuselte sie mir ins Ohr und fing an, an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Mir wurde erneut übel, aber zu meinem größeren Schrecken reagierte mein Körper trotz Übelkeit auf Paika. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Rücken und ich konnte ein kurzes Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Gut so mein schöner, kleiner Bruder, jetzt werde ich endlich etwas Spaß mit dir haben," zischte sie mir ins Ohr und begann mich überall zu streicheln. Sie fuhr über meine Brust und stimulierte meine Knospen, bis sie stark verhärtet waren, anschließend wanderten ihre Hände zu meinem Bauch und zu meinem Schweif. Ich stöhnte laut auf, als sie begann, den Ansatz meines Schweifes zu massieren. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich wurde immer erregter, das Aphrodisiakum in meinem Blut sorgte dafür das mir immer heißer wurde und ich wusste das Ich so früher oder später die Kontrolle über meinen Körper komplett verlieren würde. „Hör auf," bat ich mit erstickter Stimme, aber Sie ignorierte es einfach und verstärkte ihre Bemühungen sogar noch, indem sie nun von meinem Bauch zu meinem Glied wanderte und es fest mir ihrer Hand umschloss. Ich schrie kurz auf, als sie anfing, hart zu pumpen. Ein Zittern durchlief meinen Körper und ich spürte mit entsetzten, wie ich schon unbewusst mein Glied in ihre Hand drängte. Plötzlich ließ sie von mir ab und ich hatte schon Hoffnung, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte, aber eine harter Tritt in meine Seite belehrte mich eines Besseren. Ich landete auf meinem Rücken und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sie sich über mich beugte, als mein Glied auch schon von einer feuchten Hitze umschlossen wurde. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als Sie begann, sich auf mir zu bewegen. Ich wollte sie daran hindern, wollte sie wegdrücken, aber meine Bemühungen scheiterten, weil Sie mir sofort die Hände über dem Kopf fesselte.

„Ist zwar die meiste Arbeit für mich, aber immer noch besser dich zu reiten, als jemals eine Reaktion von dir zu erwarten," hörte ich Paikas erregte Stimme, als sie sich immer schneller und wilder auf und ab bewegte. Meine Finger krallten sich in meine Fesseln und mit aller Gewalt wollte ich verhindern das Sie mich zum Höhepunkt brachte, aber mein Körper war schon viel zu weit von meinem Geist entfernt  und so musste ich, unfähig mich zu wehren ihr Schandtaten über mich ergehen lassen.

_-Kakarott-_

Wut, ich spürte nur noch Wut. Die Gestalt in dem Umhang konnte froh sein, wenn ich nie erfuhr wer Sie oder Er war, aber dieses Rätsel hatte sich mit der Hilfe des Direktors gelöst. Er hatte auf Bitten meines Vaters hin in dem Gefängnis nachgefragt im dem Vegeta Senior saß und somit gab es nur noch eine einzige Person, die sich selbst als Vegetas Familie bezeichnen konnte. Paika!

Mein Vater und ich hatten uns die Nachricht noch einige Male angesehen und hatten dabei alles analysiert, es stand fast zu 100% fest, das die Gestalt unter dem Umhang eine Frau war. Unser Verdacht war damit bestätigt und ich fast rasend vor Wut.

Es gab nur noch eine Schwierigkeit, wie sollte ich Paika finden. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie es gemacht hatte, aber die Energie von Vegeta wurde perfekt unterdrückt und ihre Aura kannte ich nicht. Letztendlich hatte Krellin die beste Idee, er hatte seit seiner Rückkehr in die Schule, eine Menge Zeit bei mir verbracht um mir Trost zu spenden. Er war wirklich der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen konnte und ich wusste das Er sich auch um Vegeta sorgte. Wir saßen gerade an einem Tisch und redeten über die Möglichkeiten Auren zu verbergen, als er meinte wir sollten mal Paikas Lebenslauf überprüfen. Mein Vater besorgt sofort die notwendigen Daten und nun studierten wir diese gemeinsam. Paika hatte nach dem Abschluss der Akademie einen Posten in der Staatsarme bekommen, aber diesen abgelehnt, da sie Leibwächter des Königs werden wollte. Laut den Akten wurde ihr das, nach kurzer Arbeitszeit im Palast wieder verwehrt, weil ihr Vater im Gefängnis saß und so quittiere sie ganz den Dienst. Sie besuchte oft ihren Vater im Gefängnis und wechselte sehr, sehr oft ihre Standorte. So war es nicht möglich einen Ort zu finden, an dem Sie Vegeta hätte verstecken können und wir waren schon kurz davor diese Idee auch wieder aufzugeben, als mir etwas einfiel. Vegeta hatte mir einmal von einem alten Landsitz seines Großvaters erzählt und wie sehr er diesen gehasst hat, da er dunkel und ungemütlich sei, fernab jeder Zivilisation. Paika hingegen hatte diesen alten Landsitz geliebt und verbrachte viel Freizeit dort, dass musste es einfach sein wo sollte sie sich sonst verstecken. Ein Ort, den Sie liebt und den Vegeta hasst dass passte genau und so machte ich mich mit meinem Vater zusammen auf den Weg dorthin. Der alte Landsitz befand sich am Fuße des Donnergebirges und war somit eine ganze Tagesreisen von der Schule entfernt. Ich machte mir immer noch riesige Sorgen, was hatte Paika Vegeta angetan und wie ging es ihm. Ihn nicht zu spüren war das schlimmste für mich und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als meinen Geliebten wieder in die Arme zu schließen.

_-Vegeta-_

Unaufhörlich liefen mir Tränen übers Gesicht. Es war mittlerweile das dritte Mal das Paika sich an mir vergangen hatte und jedes Mal wurde es schlimmer. Ich hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und absolut keine Kraft mehr, um mich gegen ihre Drogen oder ihre Berührungen zu wehren. Hilfos, ich war absolut hilflos und ich war alleine, dass war das schlimmste für mich, was ich mir vorstellen konnte.

Ich saß auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und meine Arme waren auf Schmerzliche weise über meinem Kopf gefesselt, als die Tür erneut aufschwang. Ich schaute nicht auf denn ich wusste genau das Paika herein kam, wer auch sonst. Sie kniete neben mir nieder, aber das Funkeln in ihren Augen konnte ich nicht sehen, da ich nicht die Kraft hatte sie anzusehen. Ein erneuter Stich in meinen Hals ließ mich nur kurz zusammen zucken, sie war also schon wieder scharf auf mich, Kami was hatte ich getan, um das erdulden zu müssen. Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles und ich nahm nur noch halb wahr wie sie erneut, begann mich zu streicheln. Plötzlich riss sie mir ohne Vorwarnung die Beine grob auseinander, dass es mich schmerzte und ich zischend die Luft aussties.

„Warum?" Brachte ich leise über die Lippen und tatsächlich ließ Paika von mir ab. Sie setzte sich zwischen meine Beine und sah mich an.

„Warum, ich sag dir warum Vegeta. Du bist ein Mitglied meiner Familie, noch dazu ein wunderschönes aber leider sehr undankbares Mitglied der Familie und ungehorsam wird bestraft. Durch dich ist Vater ins Gefängnis gekommen und mein Traum Leibwächter der königlichen Familie zu werden war damit zerstört und dafür sollst du büßen, aber da ich so ein gutes Herz habe, bringe ich dich nicht um sondern bestrafe dich anders. Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen," unterbrach sie ihren Satz, krabbelte auf mich zu und küsste mich hart bevor sie weitersprach: „Du bist schön Vegeta und begehrenswert und seit dem Ich dich das erste Mal mit deinen weißen Haaren gesehen habe, habe ich meine Tötungspläne über den Haufen geworfen, denn ich wollte dich haben. Deinen Körper, deine Seele, dein Leben, all das soll mir gehören, als Vergütung dafür das mein Traum zerstört wurde." Mit diesen Worten beendete Sie ihre Erklärung und setzte sich auf mein mittlerweile wieder steifes Glied. Ich konnte nicht anders als aufstöhnen und ich keuchte weiter als sie, begann sich zu bewegen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das mit mir machte, hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde mir meine ganze Wärme entziehen, denn alle Gefühle flohen aus meinem Körper, zurück blieb nur Kälte, Angst und Schuld. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren und mit jedem Mal bekam ich mehr Angst, ich keuchte wie eine billige Hure und fühlte mich mies, denn damit hinterging ich doch Kakarott. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich nach den Armen meines Kois, nach seinen zärtlichen Berührungen, seinen Bewegungen in mir, dass war es, was ich fühlen wollte und nicht Paika. Ein letztes Mal bäumte sie sich auf und presste sich hart in meinen Schoss so das Ich ungewöhnlich tief in Sie eindrang und dann kam ich mit ihr. Plötzlich biss sie fest in meine Schulter nur wenige Millimeter von meiner Narbe entfernt, die Narbe die mich mit Kakarott verband. Schmerz überkam mich, ein sengend heißer Schmerz raste durch meinen Körper und nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen. Die Narbe platze nach der langen Zeit auf und begann zu bluten und ich schrie, schrie so laut es mir noch möglich war und mit einem Mal zerfiel das Band um meinen Hals und meine Ki entfaltete sich wieder.

_-Kakarott-_

Ich beobachtete die Landschaft die an mir vorbeizog ohne das Ich sie wirklich wahrnahm, als ich plötzlich von Schmerzen durchzogen wurde. Ich schrie überrascht auf und mein Vater stoppte sofort den Gleiter, um nach mir zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht genau, was los war, als ich schon etwas Feuchtes an meinem Hals fühlte und ich wusste, ohne in einen Spiegel sehen zu müssen, dass meine Narbe blutete.

„Kakarott, was hast du?" Fragte mich mein Vater besorgt und ich konnte nur leise antworten.

„Vegeta, irgendwas geschieht mit ihm...ich kann ihn wieder spüren...ich muss zu ihm."

Mein Vater versuchte mich weiteren Worten zu beruhigen, aber es gelang nicht denn meine Instinkte hatten überhand gewonnen und sie riefen mir nur eines zu ich musste zu Vegeta, egal wie. Ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Energie die nach der langen Abwesenheit nun, wie ein Feuer in der Dunkelheit brannte. Meine Aura begann, um mich herum  zu leuchten und dann erfasste mich ein ganz und gar unbekanntes Gefühl, das Bild meines Vaters vor mir verschwamm und plötzlich fand ich mich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Wie ich jetzt genau dorthin gekommen war wusste ich nicht, aber ich konnte nichts sehen, dazu war es zu dunkel. Nein, es war nicht ganz Dunkel, vor mir glühte die Aura einer weiteren Gestalt und endlich erkannte ich meinen Koi. Er war an die Wand gekettet und musste Schmerzen haben denn er schrie seine Pein laut hinaus, vor ihm hatte sich Paika gerade wieder aufgerappelt und zielte mit einer Art Speer auf Vegeta. Schneller, als mein Geist reagieren konnte, hatte mein Körper reagiert und ich griff die völlig überraschte Paika an. Trotz das Sie, im Gegensatz zu mir eine ausgebildete Kriegerin war hatte sie keine Chance, von einer unglaublichen Rage erfasst hieb ich ihr meine Faust in den Bauch. Der Hieb war so stark das Er Paika durch vier Wände hindurch ins Freie katapultierte, wo sie besinnungslos liegen blieb. Nur langsam gewann mein Geist wieder überhand und ich wandte mich meinem Koi zu. Vegeta schrie nicht mehr, er sah mich einfach nur an. Schnell war ich an seiner Seite und befreite ihn von seinen Fesseln und nahm in auf meine Arme. Keiner von uns brauchte etwas sagen, ich spürte das Er unglaubliche Angst hatte und nachdem ich die ganzen Spritzen in der Zelle sah, ahnte ich auch, warum, aber egal was sie ihm angetan hatte, ich würde immer, immer für ihn da sein. Ich schenkte ihm einen warmen Blick, der ihm meine Liebe versicherte und dann sackte er in meinen Armen bewusstlos zusammen, erst jetzt nahm ich wahr, wie schwach er eigentlich war.

_-Vegeta-_

Der Schmerz war so unerträglich das Ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm immer wieder durch meine Schreie Luft zu machen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt das meine Aura begonnen hatte zu glühen und ich kam erst dann wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung, als ich einen überraschten Schrei von Paika hörte. Nur zaghaft öffnete ich die Augen und konnte im ersten Augenblick nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Kakarott, er war endlich da, aus dem Nichts war er plötzlich da und beförderte Paika gerade nach draußen. Als er mich dann ansah, konnte ich nichts sagen, ich war einfach nur überglücklich ihn zu sehen. Er kam schnell an meine Seite und löste meine restlichen Fesseln und endlich, endlich war ich dort, wohin ich mich gesehnt hatte. In seinen Armen, aber da überkam mich auch wieder diese unglaubliche Angst. Immer noch hatte ich Angst er würde mich zurückstoßen, immerhin hatte ich quasi mit meiner eigenen Schwester geschlafen und das mehr als einmal und ich war zu schwach gewesen, um mich dagegen zu wehren. Wie sollte ich ihm so jemals wieder in Augen sehen können, doch da spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen. Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf und sah ihn an, sein Blick war ruhig und liebevoll, kein Anzeichen von Vorwurf oder etwas Ähnlichem. Sein Blick und seine Gefühle die nun zu mir einströmten bestätigten mir das Er mich nie verlassen würde, egal was passiert. Überglücklich schmiegte ich mich an ihn, fühlte aber auch eine enorme Müdigkeit in mir und dann wurde auch schon alles Schwarz um mich.

_-Kakarott-_

Ich zog Vegeta noch enger an mich und trug ihn nach draußen. Mein Vater war in der Zwischenzeit auch angekommen und hatte die bewusstlose Paika gefesselt, als er mich sah, holte sofort eine Decke, in die ich Vegeta einwickeln konnte. Wir packten Paika gefesselt auf die Ladefläche des Gleiters und flogen los. Die ganz Zeit über drücke ich Vegeta an mich, aber er kam einfach nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein. Meine Sorge wuchs und ich war sichtlich nervös. Der Weg zurück zur Schule kam mir unendlich lang vor.

Mein Vater versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber seine Worte kamen nicht wirklich zu mir durch. Meine ganzen Gedanken waren auf Vegeta gerichtet. Er atmete mittlerweile ruhig und schien zu schlafen, aber irgendwas lies mich innerlich nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Endlich waren wir da und ich konnte aus diesem engen Gleiter raus, ich lief direkt zur Krankenstation, während sich mein Vater um Paika kümmerten. Diese war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen und hätte sie nicht den Knebel im Mund, so hätte sie wohl damit begonnen, lauthals herumzufluchen. Unser Schularzt nahm sich sofort Vegeta an und bedeutete mir draußen zu warten. Meine Nervosität stieg immer weiter an, je länger ich dort warten musste. Mein Vater kam zu mir, aber auch seine Nähe konnte mich nicht wirklich beruhigen. Die Zeit bis sich im Behandlungsraum endlich etwas tat, kam mir erneut wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Es dauerte, wie ich später erfuhr, eine halbe Stunde, bis der Schularzt nach draußen kam. Er teilte mir mit das Vegeta viele Drogen, aber nicht viel zu Essen bekommen hatte. Da war mir klar, warum er so schwach war und meine Wut auf die Frau, die sich nach erblichem Recht Vegetas Schwester nannte, wuchs. Ich sah den Arzt fragend an und dieser nickte zur Bestätigung. Ich verlor keine Sekunde mehr, endlich konnte ich zu Vegeta, also betrat ich leise das Zimmer. Ruhig atmend lag er auf dem Bett und wirkte schon nicht mehr ganz so blass, wie zuvor. Ihm war eine Infusion gelegt worden und ein weiteres Gerät zeigte schwache aber konstante Herztöne an. Mein armer Koi, was hatte dieses Biest nur mit ihm gemacht, wie konnte sie nur zu so etwas fähig sein? Das wollte mir wirklich nicht in den Kopf gehen, Paika und Vegeta waren Geschwister, wie konnte eine Schwester nur so etwas machen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die dunklen und trüben Gedanken loszuwerden, mein Koi brauchte mich jetzt und ich hatte ihn endlich wieder, dass war alles was zählte.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben Vegetas Bett und griff vorsichtig nach Vegetas Hand. Mit meinem Daumen begann ich vorsichtig damit Vegetas Handrücken zu massieren und fast augenblicklich verstärkte er den Druck um meine Hand. Kurz darauf begannen seine Augenlieder zu flattern und öffneten sich Stückweise. Er schien sich einen Augenblick lang zu orientieren, aber als er mich an seiner Seite erblickte, erstrahlten seine Augen. Tränen liefen ihm auf einmal über die Wangen, doch sein Lächeln zeigte mir das Es Tränen der Erleichterung waren. Ich lächelte ihn eben so warm an und beugte mich langsam zu ihm. Unendlich zart legte ich meine Lippen auf die seinen und zeigte ihm so, wie er mir gefehlt hatte. Vegeta erwiderte den Kuss sofort und ich spürte deutlich, wie er sich darunter anspannte. Langsam beendete ich den Kuss, denn ich wusste das Er sich trotz allem noch schämte.

„Du brauchst nichts zu fürchten Koi, egal was passiert ist meine Liebe zu dir wird sich niemals enden und du verlierst durch nichts deine Schönheit und dein reines Wesen," flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und fast augenblicklich schlang er seinen freien Arm um mich und hielt sich an mir fest.

Er begann zu weinen, er war sich meiner Liebe bewusst, aber er fühlte sich mies, das spürte ich. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Arme so gut es ging um ihn und strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken, ich lies ihn weinen und war einfach bei ihm.

_-Vegeta-_

Nur langsam arbeitete sich Bewusstsein aus der tiefen Dunkelheit heraus. Die Schwärze war angenehm und beruhigend gewesen, aber dort bleiben wollte ich nicht. Ich spürte leichten Druck auf meiner Hand und eine Präsenz die mein Herz höher schlagen lies. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte an eine Decke, einen Moment war meine Sicht noch verschwommen, aber als ich mich zur Seite wandte und Kakarott sah, begann ich vor Freude zu weinen. Mein Koi, war bei mir, endlich hatten die Tortouren ein Ende, aber warum fühlte ich mich so mies? Als mit Kakarotts Lippen berührten brach ein Damm in mir und ich verkrampfte mich unter der Liebkosung, aber Kakarott spürte es direkt und als ich seine sanften Worte hörte, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und weinte, weinte mir die Qualen der letzten Tage von Seele. Die Drogen, die Schändungen, die Schmerzen, all das war vorbei und ich musste es los werden. Liebevoll spürte ich die Kakarotts Arme um mich und als meine Tränen langsam zu versiegen begannen, war ich so glücklich wie niemals zuvor. Durch unseren Bund spürte ich Kakarotts Liebe zu mir stärker denn je und da wusste ich das Ich Paika überwinden und das Geschehene vergessen konnte. Abermals verlor ich mich in der angenehmen schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit. Wie ich später von Kakarott erfuhr, hatte ich drei Tage durchgeschlafen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und als ich dann wieder meine Augen aufschlug, lag ich unserem gemeinsamen Bett. Kakarott saß neben dem Bett auch einem Hocker und hatte sich einer Leinwand gewidmet. Mit noch ein wenig zittrigen Armen setzte ich mich auf und erregte so Kakarotts Aufmerksamkeit.

_-Kakarott-_

Vegeta war in meinen Armen wieder bewusstlos geworden und so lies ich ihn ruhen. Der Arzt verlangte das Er noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung und zur Stärkung auf der Krankenstation bleiben musste. In der folgenden Nacht schlief ich recht unruhig, am nächsten Tag würden wir Paika in den Palast bringen. Wir hatten eine Audienz beim König und ich schwor mir das Ich alles tun würde, um Paika hinter Gitter zu sehen. Als ich am Morgen aufstand, suchte ich als Erstes die Krankenstation auf und vergewisserte mich nach Vegeta, anschließend suchte ich Piccolo und Krellin auf um sie zu bitten über Vegeta zu wachen, während ich nicht da war. Sie taten es gerne und somit machte ich mich mit meinem Vater dem Direktor, zwei weiteren Schülern und Paika auf den Weg in den Palast. Die Anhörung beim König verlief für mich wie geplant, obwohl er von Paika sehr enttäuscht war. Sie hatte sogar Zeitweise in seinen Diensten gestanden und zunächst schien er nicht gewillt uns glauben zu Schenken aber die Beweise waren erdrückend und somit blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als sie schuldig zu sprechen. Sie wurde sofort in Gewahrsam genommen und abgeführt. Aber ich erregte noch auf andere Weise die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs, er befragte mich und meinen Vater lange, da er selbst auch noch nie Saiyajins gesehen hatte die, die Legende von Tiranie erfüllt hatten, um so ungehaltener wurde er natürlich, als im klar wurde, in was für einen Bund Paika eingegriffen hatte.

Mit einem letzten Nicken beendete er nach zwei Stunden die Audienz und ich kehrte mit den anderen zur Schule zurück.

Am Abend wurde mir erlaubt Vegeta auf unser Zimmer zu bringen, wo ich mich Nachts an ihn kuschelte um ihm Wärme und Geborgenheit zu schenken.

Er schlief noch zwei weitere Tage durch und ich wich nur für das nötigste wie eben, Essen oder Waschen von seiner Seite. Der dritte Tag war angebrochen und ich spürte deutlich das Es Vegeta besser ging. Irgendwann überkam es mich und ich nahm meine Zeichenutensilien zur Hand, baute alles neben dem Bett auf und begann meinen schlafenden Koi zu malen. Langsam und fast zärtlich, brachte ich die ersten Konturen von Vegeta aufs Blatt, es vergingen bestimmt einige Stunden, bis das Bild schon halbwegs zeigte wie es zum Schluss aussehen sollte, als ich eine Bewegung neben mir wahrnahm. Mein Herz machte einen regelrechten Freudensprung, als ich sah das Vegeta sich aufgesetzt hatte. Sofort legte ich den Pinsel und meine Farben beiseite, stand auf und setzte mich zu Vegeta aufs Bett.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte ich leise.

„Gut, aber ..." Das Aber brauchte er mir nicht mehr zu erklären, denn ein lautes Knurren seitens seines Magens machten mir klar, was er brauchte.

Ich verschwand kurz aus unserem Zimmer, um die Küche heimzusuchen. Mit einem vollem Tablette kehrte ich so schnell wie möglich wieder nach oben zurück. Vegeta war aufgestanden und stand nur in Shorts vor dem Bild, welches ich von ihm angefertigt hatte. Er spürte meinen Blick im Rücken und drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um, geschwind war ich bei ihm und stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab.

„Das ist wunderschön geworden Koi," sagte Vegeta plötzlich und ich freute mich das Es ihm gefiel. „Es ist schön, aber der Wirklichkeit wird es nicht gerecht," antwortet ich sanft und zog ihm am Handgelenk zu mir aufs Bett. Ein paar Sekunden später machte er sich über das Tablett her. In kürzester Zeit hatte er alles restlos vertilgt, kein Wunder er hatte ja auch drei Tage durchgeschlafen. Als auch der letzte Krümel vom Tablett verschwunden war, lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück und seufzte wohlig.

Ich stellte das Tablett zur Seite und begann zärtlich seine Schultern und dann ganz langsam seine Arme und auch den Rest seines Körpers zu massieren. Er schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen und nach einiger Zeit begann er zu schnurren und ich spürte unter meinen Finger deutlich, wie er sich immer mehr entspannte. Wenn ich daran dachte das Ich ihn um ein Haar verlorenn hätte krampfte sich mein Herz zusammen, aber ihn nun so bei mir zu haben beruhigte meine Seele entschieden.

_-Vegeta-_

Oh ja, so eine Massage war genau das, was ich brauchte. Erst das Essen und jetzt die zarten Hände meines Geliebten. Er wusste ganz genau, was ich wollte und er fand wirklich jeden schmerzenden Punkt. Gekonnt lockerte er meine gesamte Muskulatur und ich entspannte mich immer mehr. Mein Blick wanderte kurz zu dem Bild was noch unweit des Bettes stand und ich konnte nur lächeln. Hatte ich beim Erwachen immer noch Angst gehabt er, könnte mich verstoßen, so bewies das Bild das genaue Gegenteil. Es war mit so viel Liebe und Hingabe gemalt worden, dass es Kakarotts tiefe Gefühle für mich deutlich wiederspiegelte. Ich seufzte zufrieden und konzentrierte mich nun wieder auf die Hände und Lippen meines Kois, denn inzwischen war er dazu übergegangen zarte Küsse auf meiner Haut zu verteilen. Wie hatte mir diese Zärtlichkeit gefehlt, Kakarott war so unglaublich sanft und er wusste genau, wo und was mir gefiel. Als sich seine Lippen auf die meinen legten, konnte ich nur wohlig aufstöhnen, ich überlies Kakarott vollkommen die Führung, wohlwissend keine Schmerzen mehr zu erleiden und er nahm sie sanft an. Sachte wanderten seine Küsse von meinen Lippen, über meinen Hals auf meine Brust. Dort liebkoste er meine Brustknospen, bis sie fast steinhart waren. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen zog sich durch meinen Körper und ich konnte nur keuchend den Kopf zur Seite legen. Kakarotts Hände waren natürlich auch nicht untätig gewesen und strichen federleicht über meinen Bauch und zwischen meine Beine. Mein Keuchen verstärkte sich automatisch und ich warf meinen Kopf hin und her. Indes wanderten seine Küsse auf meinen Bauch und kurz Zeit später spürte ich eine heiße Feuchtigkeit, die mein Glied umschloss. Als Kakarott dann noch zusätzlich begann meinen Schweif mit zarten Streicheleinheiten zu verwöhnen wurde ich mir erstmals seiner Intensität bewusst. Er war zärtlich und zuvorkommend, so wie ich ihn kannte und liebte und dennoch schien mir alles so intensiv, als wäre es unser erstes Mal. Doch mir wurde schnell klar das Ich ihm einfach nur gefehlt hatte, so sehr wie er mir. Seine talentierte Zunge brachte mich schon bald an die Grenze zu Lustschreien und so warf ich haltlos den Kopf zur Seite, als sich plötzlich mein Höhepunkt entlud. Ich war so ungewöhnlich schnell gekommen, das Kakarott mich für einen Augenblick auch überrascht ansah. Aber alleine Gedanken an ihn reichten, um meinen Körper in Extase zu bringen und als er das spürt, begann er schelmisch zu grinsen. Er legte sich über mich und wir versanken erneut in einem tiefen Kuss. Ich drückte mich so eng, wie ich konnte an ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, was ich wollte. Ich wollte ihn, ich wollte ihn so sehr das mich jede einzelne Phaser meines Körpers schmerzte und er tat auch wirklich nur das, was ich wollte. Er richtete sich kurz auf und sah mir tief in die Augen, dann zog er mich langsam mit sich hoch, so das Wir beide, eine sitzende Position erreichten. Er hob mich an und erst als ich nickte, ließ er mich sinken so das Er in mich eindrang. Ich warf sofort wieder den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, der pulsierende Schaft meines Geliebten bescherte mir Schauer und Sinneseindrücke, die ich kaum für möglich hielt. Gemeinsam begannen wir uns zu bewegen und somit glitt er immer wieder tief in mich. Ich hielt mich an seinen Schultern fest, während er mir über den Rücken und anschließend über den Schweif streichelte. Ohne unser Bewusstes zu tun, wurden unser beider Bewegungen schneller und Kakarott drang mit jedem Stoß tiefer in mich ein. Unsere Körper wurden erfasst von purer, leidenschaftlicher Hitze und eine ungeheure Spannung baute sich in mir und meinem Koi auf. Ich spürte deutlich wie ich kurz davor stand erneut zu kommen und Kakarott ging es da zum Glück nicht anders. Noch einmal beschleunigten sich unsere Bewegungen und dann drückte ich mich fest auf meinen Koi und im selben Moment schrien wir beide in unserem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt auf. Wie ein ertrinkender hatte ich dabei meine Arme um ihn geschlungen und er die seinen um mich.

Erneut hielten wir uns so ewig umklammert und nur langsam lösten wir uns irgendwann wieder voneinander. Ich sah Kakarott tief in die Augen, diese wunderschönen blauen Augen die nur Liebe für mich widerspiegelten, dann warf ich mich erneut um seinen Hals und flüsterte ihm ein zärtliches „Ich liebe dich", ins Ohr, woraufhin er mich noch enger an sich zog.

_-Kakarott-_

„Ich dich auch, auf ewig!" War meine ebenso leise Antwort, als ich Vegetas Worte hörte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das uns diese schrecklichen Tage immerhin eins gelehrt hatte. Egal, was jemals geschehen würden, nichts, wirklich nichts und niemand konnte mich je wieder von Vegeta trennen und ich war dankbar dafür das Ich ihm helfen konnte zu vergessen. Wir verbrachten noch den gesamten Tag im Zimmer, weil Vegeta noch Ruhe brauchte und ich verwöhnte ihn nach Strich und Faden. Mehrere Massagen, ein Bad, Essen oder einfach nur an seiner Seite sein, was immer er wollte, ich tat alles für ihn. Am Abend standen wir am Fenster und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Ich hatte meine Arme um Vegetas Schultern gelegt und hielt ihn so sanft fest, als die Sonne dann ganz verschwunden war, legten wir uns zusammen hin. Vegeta kuschelte sich eng an mich und verschwand fast ganz unter der Decke, worauf ich nur lächeln konnte. Er war einfach bezaubernd schön, wenn er so an mich geschmiegt da lag. Zufrieden und glücklich legte ich meine Arme um ihn, um auch schnell im Reich der Träume zu versinken.

Am Nächsten morgen wurde ich von sanften Küssen an meinem Hals geweckt. Wenn Vegeta vor mir wach war, weckte er mich oft auf diese weise und ich liebte es. Verträumt sah ich ihm in die Augen und er lächelte. Gemeinsam standen wir dann auf und nun wollte Vegeta auch wieder unter andere Leute, also gingen wir zum gemeinsamen Frühstück in die große Halle. Viele lachende Gesichter empfingen mich und Vegeta und unsere Freunde winkten uns so gleich heran. Piccolo sauste direkt davon und kam zwei Minuten Später mit zwei vollen Tellern für Vegeta und mich wieder. Lachend begannen wir zu frühstücken und hörten den anderen zu, was sie so vom Unterricht erzählten. Zum Glück war durch die Aufregung an der Schule der Stoff nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten und so konnten wir ohne größere Probleme wieder in den Alltag zurückfinden. Auch die Lehrer und besonders mein Vater freuten sich Vegeta wieder, wohlauf zu sehen.

Die größte Überraschung war jedoch, das zwei Tage später der König in der Schule auftauchte. Ich wurde zusammen mit Vegeta ins Büro des Direktors gerufen worden, wo wir nun dem König gegenüber standen. Er informierte uns darüber das Vegetas Vater und Paika wohl nie wieder auf freien Fuß gelangen würden, denn er wollte und konnte nicht zulassen das ein Mitglied seines Volkes noch einmal solche Schmerzen dulden musste. Er musterte mich und Vegeta genau und meinte zum Abschluss, dass wir gut aufeinander acht geben sollten, da er in ein paar Jahren begabte Künstler für den Palast bräuchte um neue Gemälde einzbringen und alte zu resaturieren. Das war der Traum eines jeden Kunststudenten eine Anstellung im Palast zu erhalten und da dieser noch nicht mal weit von der Schule entfernt war, konnte ich auch meinen Vater jederzeit besuchen. Als der König an uns vorbei ging, wandte er sich noch kurz direkt an mich. „Pass gut auf deinen Geliebten auf Kakarott, er mag vor Paika und seinem Vater sicher sein, aber er ist genau wie du eine Schönheit und so was muss man beschützen!" Ich sah den König kurz irritiert an, verstand ihn aber dann und wie ich Vegeta beschützen würde, wenn es nötig wäre, sogar mit meinem Leben.

_-Vegeta-_

Als der König gegangen war, kehrte ich mit Kakarott in unser gemeinsames Zimmer zurück. Endlich hatten sich die Weichen unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft gestellt, wir standen unter dem Schutz des Königs und wussten, wie es nach der Schule weitergehen würde. Am Abend lagen wir eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und Kakarott fuhr mir immer wieder sanft durch die Haare. Mir war warm ums Herz und ich fühlte mich sehr, sehr wohl.

Irgendwann drehte ich mich zu Kakarott herum und sah ihm, wie schon oft zuvor tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich!" „Ich liebe dich auch Vegeta."

Dann sahen wir uns noch einen kurzen Augenblick an und sagten zeitgleich: „Auf Ewig!" Um dann in einen erneuten nie endenden Kuss zu versinken.

-o0 Owari 0o-

Wie gesagt das Niveau der ersten Geschichte hat diese nicht erreicht, aber ich hoffe dennoch sie hat euch gefallen. Eine weitere Fortsetzung hierzu wird es nicht geben, aber dafür natürlich andere Fanfics von mir.

Machts gut bis zur nächsten Fanfic meinerseits.

Eure Sirastar .


End file.
